TLK III: meatus dominatrix regnator
by Kiara'sTwin
Summary: meatus: path, dominatrix: princess, regnator: prince, in other words path of princess and prince.yes, i changed the name. it's latin. Kiara, Kovu, and their twin suns travel into trouble when an evil lion cubnaps one of the cubs and kills the other. rated
1. Ch1

A/N: I've written other stories before but they were on a different account that I'm still going to keep but this will be my first fic on this account. Please go easy on me, seeing that my other stories weren't soo... good. They were really bad so I'm going to try to make this one good. Enjoy and R&R please!

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I do not own the Lion King. I only own the characters that I made up.

The Lion King III: Path of Kings

"Kiara!" A golden lion called. He had a reddish-orange mane and deep red eyes. He was standing majestically on top of a pointed rock. A light creamy colored lioness ran up to him and nuzzled him.

"Yes Daddy?" Kiara asked her father, Simba.

"I want to talk to you. In private." He stated, looking at Kovu as the brown lion walked out of the den. He turned around and started to walk off, but stopped and looked back, "Are you coming?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm on my way!" Kiara yelled back at him. She nuzzled her mate and whispered, "Should I tell him now or later?"

"Now will be fine," Kovu whispered back to her. He watched as she ran to catch up to the king. 'I hope he won't be angry about it...' he thought to himself and turned around and walked back into the den.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kiara inquired from her father. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kovu," Simba said looking down, "and about having cubs."

"What about it, Daddy?" Kiara asked kind of suspiciously.

"Well...," Simba started, "I don't want you to have cubs."

"WHAT!" Kiara screamed, sending birds flying. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! HE _LOVES_ ME, AND I LOVE HIM!"

"Kiara, It's for your own good." Simba tried to explain. "It's only until everything is settled."

"I don't care!" Kiara yelled at her father. "You can't stop us from having cubs. You can't because I'm already pregnant!" Kiara turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. Kovu looked up and saw her running towards Pride Rock crying.

"What's wrong Kiara?" Kovu asked concerned. "What did he say?"

"He said..." Kiara said slowly through tears. "He said.. we can't have... cubs." She finally let out bursting into more tears.

"He what!" Kovu said alarmingly. "He said we can't have cubs?" Kovu's face looked completely shocked, "but, why?"

"He... said only until things were settled." Kiara said still crying but only less. "I.. I just don't understand it."

"What should we do, Kiara?" Kovu asked his mate.

"I... I just want to run away..." Kiara said looking down. "I just want to be alone to think. The my daddy that. Don't come looking for me, I'll be fine. Just please, let me go on my own."

"Okay." Kovu said concerned. "I'll tell your father that. Just be careful, remember there isn't just one of you. You have a cub too."

"I know, I'll be extra careful. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kiara said looking back up at Kovu. She nuzzled him and licked him on the cheek and then took off running towards the dessert.

"I hope so.." Kovu muttered to himself under his breath. He turned away only to see Simba staring at him. "Simba... Kiara wanted me to tell you.."

"Save it. I heard and I'm going to look for her. You stay here." Simba growled. "You've caused enough trouble already."

"Yes Sir." Kovu said looking down until he knew Simba was gone. Then he walked towards his sister, Vitani. "Vitani, I need you to tell Nala that Simba, Kiara and I will be gone a while, but make up an excuse as to why. Please, for me."

"Okay, but on one condition." Vitani said and Kovu nodded. "I go with you, I know where Kiara's going. She told me her favorite place to sit and think."

"Okay, but first tell Nala, I'll be waiting for you at the water hole." Kovu said to his sister then turned and left.

A/N: R&R please! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Ch2

A/N: Hey, thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter will only be about Kiara and her journey to a land that only she and Vitani know about.

A lone lioness made her way through the dessert towards a land she once knew. She couldn't see it, but she knew this was the right way. Kiara slowly moved forward as if her life depended on it. You wouldn't know by looking at her, but more then just her life depended on it. She was pregnant with twins, but only two months pregnant. Suddenly she leaned her head forward and puked. She hadn't eaten since she first left Pride Rock.

She looked back and thought she saw something. Like a shadow following her, but it disappeared. 'I'm hallucinating' she thought as she shook her head. She looked forward again and saw a rabbit. Instinct took over and she crouched down and stalked towards the lone rabbit. When she got close enough she saw it wasn't a rabbit, but a lion cub, that was no older than she was when she first met Kovu, laying there. She pushed the cub gently with her nose trying to arouse it.

The cub stirred slightly and Kiara sighed. It was alive. From the looks of it, the cub hadn't eaten for weeks, much longer than herself. Kiara didn't wait until the cub fully woke up, she just lifted the cub on her back; much like Kovu did for her many months ago before there was peace between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders. She started walking forward again, the cub wasn't that heavy, so she didn't have much trouble carrying it. Kiara didn't know weather the cub was a boy or a girl, but as soon as it woke up she would find out. She didn't know how, but she knew she was.

Kiara was nearing a place that looked slightly familiar, a small oasis halfway to the place she knew about, when the cub stirred on her back and lifted its head.

"Where am I?" the cub asked looking around confused. He looked down and noticed a lioness underneath him. "Who are you?" the cub asked quietly and frightened.

Kiara waited until they got to a water hole at the oasis before she laid down and let the cub slide off her back, "My name is Kiara," she said. "Who might you be?"

The lion cub looked surprised as it whispered, "My name is Ugoni. Are you really Princess Kiara!" Kiara's jaw dropped when she heard the little girl's name.

"Yes, but why is your name Ugoni?" Kiara asked. "Doesn't that mean rape?"

"Yeah, it does, it's a long story." Ugoni said sadly. "I'm hungry."

Kiara laughed. "I bet you are, stay here while I go find some food. Yell if you need help." Kiara took off at a jog, but stopped and looked back, "When you drink, only drink small amounts."

"Okay!" Ugoni yelled to her. Kiara turned forward again and searched for food. After several minutes she finally spotted a herd of gazelle. She crouched down and stalked up to them, careful not to make a sound. For once she was able to be silent. She came very close to them, then took off chasing them, she managed to get one. Ugoni looked up when she heard something and saw Kiara dragging up a medium sized gazelle.

"I caught one!" Kiara exclaimed excitedly. "This is my first successful hunt!" The two females ate until there was just a pile of bones. Then they laid down to sleep. "We'll stay here for a while to build up our strength. Okay?" she asked the cub.

"That's fine with me." Ugoni said. "Tomorrow I'll tell you why my name is Ugoni." Kiara nodded and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt Ugoni snuggle right next to her to keep warm and Kiara smiled.

A/N: R&R please! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Ch3

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope your enjoying this story. I had all of the other chapters ready the day I registered, but I had to wait for three days! Can you believe it? So, I'm waiting for at least two reviews for each chapter. If you ask me to tell other reviewers about stories that you have written, then I will certainly give a shout out, telling them about your stories.

TLK III: Path of Kings

Ch. 3

Kovu ran until he couldn't run any longer. When he finally stopped he swore he could see Kiara in the distance running. Then he saw what looked like a cub running along beside her. He was breathing hard; he almost couldn't breathe. All of the sudden he collapsed.

When Kovu woke up he could only see blurry shapes. There was a big one standing over him and a little one behind the big one. "Huh?" he muttered as he tried to get up, but he got a horrible headache.

"Shh..." said a voice that sounded so familiar yet so distant in his memories. "Stay down." As his vision became less blurry he saw a lioness with scars all along her legs and a dark strip running down her back. Zira.

"Zira," Kovu whispered. "But... you fell into the river. How--"

"It's a long story." Zira said back to her shocked son. "I'll tell you when I think your ready. For now, meet your brother, Abrafo." She then pushed the tiny cub in front of her. "We do not mean you harm. We are searching for Abrafo's sister, Ugoni.

"You see, after that terrible fall, I thought I would die, but this big, muscular lion, named Mamo, helped me and saved me..."

flashback

_"Thank you for your hospitality." Zira said to the rogue lion named Mamo. He was pitch black with a black mane and red eyes. She turned and began to walk off, but Mamo jumped in front of her._

_"And where do you think you're going." Mamo said as he stepped toward her. "You still have to pay me."_

_"W...what are you talking about." Zira was getting very frightened now as she tried to step back but stumbled on a stone. "I...I'm going home now."_

_"I don't think so. You forgot to pay me." Mamo crouched and leapt on top of her. He moaned and groaned as he continued to mate with her. All the while she was screaming. He looked down and whispered into her ear, "Having fun?" and laughed. Zira was bleeding and screaming even after he got off of her. "Come back once my cub(s) are born and maybe then I won't hunt you down and kill you. All of you."_

_He bit her heels and tail as he chased her off._

end flashback

"That was about a year ago. I was going to see him yesterday but Ugoni went and run off. Please, Kovu, help me find my daughter so we might all live." Zira pleaded her son after she told him her whole story.

"Why should I when you have caused nothing but pain for Kiara and me?" Kovu inquired.

"Because, I have a feeling Ugoni is with Kiara." Zira told her son. "If I find Ugoni than you find Kiara and vise versa."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Kovu asked his mother.

"I don't know. You'll just have to trust me." Zira said to her son.

"Fine... I'll trust you, but not completely." Kovu finally gave in.

"Good." Zira said. She had a grateful look in her eyes.

_meanwhile_

Kiara sat down once she felt they were far enough away from where they slept that night. "So, are you going to tell me why your name is Ugoni?" Kiara asked Ugoni.

"Yea," Ugoni paused for a moment. "Well you see, my mom had a terrible fall about a year ago. She had fallen into the river. Well my dad, Mamo, helped her up when he first saw her. He nourished her and cared for her until she was healed. She was trying to leave but Mamo stopped her and raped her. Then she had me and my brother, Abrafo."

"Oh, that's so sad..." Kiara said to the tiny cub.

A/N: How did you like it? sry its kinda short, i think... sry its been forever too. i had writers block for a while, but i came through. it might be a while after this though... don't yell at me if its not soon, ok? k.


	4. Ch4

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it's been so long! Well, lets get on with it, shall we? I changed the title too, but it's still the same story.

TLK III: meatus dominatrix regnator

Ch. 4

Little did Kiara know, someone was watching her and the cub. 'Perfect...' thought the pitch black lion who was watching them. He slowly stalked up to the pair in the darkness of night. Soon though another lioness, a male lion, and a cub stepped in the way.

"Don't touch my mate, or my sister!" Growled the male lion. He was dark brown with a black mane, green eyes, and a scar on his left eye. "Now get!" But the black lion did not leave.

"M-M-Mamo...?" stuttered the second lioness. His ears perked at this, just the lioness he was searching for. "Abrafo, Ugoni, come here and meet your father." she called to the cubs.

"Ahh, they are beautiful." said Mamo. He raised his paw and hit the female cub hard so that she fell and died instantly.

"YOU MONSTER!" Kiara yelled and ran up. Though her and the cub only spent a little bit together she had grown attached. "How could you kill an innocent little cub?" She was about to attack him, but the dark brown male stepped in front of her.

"Kiara, no, you're pregnant." Kovu reminded his mate. He glanced at his mother, Zira. She had her head down, crying, and her son was up against her paws shivering, but not from the cold. "Mom..." he said, walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Would you be okay if your daughter just got MURDERED right in front of you!" Zira yelled at her son. When he didn't answer she continued, "That's right, you wouldn't!"

"Zira?" Kiara asked her mother-in-law.

"What!" Zira snapped at her. She still remembered what fate brought to her all because of Kiara, she was angry at both of them but could never stay angry at her son.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kiara began. "In the little time I spent with your daughter, I knew she was a great lioness. If she were still alive she wouldn't want you to cry. She's in a better place with a lot of other cubs to play with and where no one can harm her."

Zira had stopped crying and was smiling. Suddenly though they heard something move and looked and saw little Ugoni raise her head. Both Zira and Kiara rushed over to her as Kovu blocked Mamo's path to the young cub.

"You're not going near my little sister." Kovu growled. Mamo leapt on him and the fight was on. While Kiara watched in horror Zira licked her daughter, happy that she was alive. Kiara was about to join the fight when Kovu threw Mamo into a large tree. Mamo didn't get up, but he was still breathing. Kiara ran up and nuzzled him.

They heard some rustling in a bush as a cub that would be about the age Nuka was when Kiara and Kovu first met appeared. His fur was light brown with darker brown markings and his eyes were pitch black. "Dad...Dad!" He whispered as he walked up to Mamo. "What did you do? Is he...dead?" He asked, still at a whisper.

No, he's not dead, just stunned. I was protecting my family." Kovu said. "What's you name?"

"Guedado." the cub replied this time not as a whisper. He looked strong for his age and could easily take on an adult zebra.

"Well, Guedado, would you like to come to my home with us, at pride rock?" Kovu invited. "But, without your dad, seeing as he nearly killed me and my younger sister." He glanced towards Ugoni. He invited him because name means wanted by nobody and he had scars all along his body.

"I'd like to, but... I can't..." Guedado smiled when he said the first part but saddened really quickly when he said the second part.

"Why is that?" Kiara asked him, talking for the first time since she had that emotional talk with Zira.

"My dad would kill me..." Guedado said sadly. No one knew this but Mamo was starting to wake up, no one except for Ugoni that is.

"We'll protect you, and even change your name, something more suiting." Kovu proposed.

"Ummm... okay." said Guedado happily as he bounded over to his new family. After they were out of sight, Mamo got up and silently followed them from afar.

A/N: uh oh! they're leading Mamo right to where they live! What will happen? Oh, and where did Vitani go? This is surprisingly longer than I expected, yet still kinda short...


	5. Ch5

A/N: I only got one review, but thanks anyways. Kovu01, you don't review anymore... how come? thanks to those who did review and will keep reviewing. If you read it but didn't review, I do accept anonyms reviews so feel free to review if you haven't already. And if you have reviewed at least once already KEEP REVIEWING:) well, here we go.

TLK III: meatus dominatrix regnator

Ch. 5

'I know he's following us, but know one will listen to me... they think he's still knocked out!' Thought Ugoni. 'He said we were beautiful, why did he try to kill me then?' Mamo's words kept running through her head 'Ahhh, they're beautiful.' "Mom...?" Ugoni decided to try to tell them one more time.

"What?" Zira said a little irritated. 'Won't she just let it go! He's not following us.'

"I saw Mamo get up, I swear! If we straight home he'll know where that is and hurt more lions!" Ugoni said for the tenth time since they left.

"I promise you, Ugoni, he's not following us." Kiara said softly, but she wasn't convinced herself by her own words. "Kovu, I think we should stop here and rest. Then go to the outlands and rest there in the cave. Incase Mamo is following us, he'll think we live in the outlands." Kiara whispered to her mate. "Plus I think I'll be ready to have the cubs about the time we get to the outlands." (A/N: It had been three months which about the time a leopard is pregnant so I think that's how long a lioness would be too) Kovu looked at her and smiled. He then stopped and faced the rest of them.

"All right, we'll be stopping here for the night then make our way to the outlands tomorrow where we'll stay." Kovu announced. "When we get there Kiara will most likely be giving birth to her cubs. Then we'll need someone to go and find her parents and the rest of the pride and bring them there." He circled around them until they all laid down. Then went over to the side of them and laid down, but didn't sleep. He then felt something rub up against him. He looked and saw Ugoni.

"I know I saw him, I know I did." Ugoni said. "You have to believe me."

"I do, that's why we're making our way to the outlands not home." Kovu whispered in his sister's ear. She looked up at him and smiled. She curled up and fell asleep. Kovu sighed and fell asleep.

Zira got up and walked over to Kiara. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier..." She said looking into Kiara's eyes. "So... I'm gonna be a grandmother?" She asked. "Man, I feel old now..."

Kiara let out a small laugh. "Think about how my dad feels, all he's been through. He doesn't even want me to have cubs. I ran away after he said that... Just think if he hadn't said I couldn't have cubs, I wouldn't have ran away and found your daughter." She sighed as she set her head on her paws.

"You were right, Kiara, we are one... especially now that we're related." Zira sighed too. "So, I can thank you father for my daughter being alive?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kiara replied.

"You know, if I hadn't lost my daughter I'd still want revenge." Zira said. She yawned then said, "Well, we'd better get to sleep so we can leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should..., good night." Kiara said and Zira just mumble 'mm hmmm' 'Is she really good or is it just a plan... who knows.' she thought.

'They're going to lead me right to where they live, then I can take over the pride.' Mamo thought as he laughed to himself and walked off to a small little cave.

A/N: Please R&R, thanx, it took me 2 days to type this. I have an X-Men Evolution fiction on a DIFFERENT account if you want to read it. My name on that account is luglove.


End file.
